Stars Guide You Home
by oneforthehaters
Summary: Kissing James is like seeing fireworks for the very first time. It's bright and beautiful, all consuming, lighting the soul on fire. But hurting Logan was never on the agenda. Camille/Logan


**Author's Notes: Something you all should know is that I'm not a huge fan of Camille. She actually gets on my nerves a little bit. But I got this idea in my head and just typed it out real quick like. Also, I suck at labeling genres. So, I'm sorry? Hopefully y'all like it! REVIEWS! Because reviews make an author smile. No, seriously. It sucks when people favorite or alert but don't take the time to review. It sucks even more when people leave reviews on stories that just aren't that great but ones that are actually, at least, GOOD have hardly any reviews. Just sayin' :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...yet.**

* * *

><p>Kissing James is like seeing fireworks for the very first time. It's bright and beautiful, all consuming, lighting the soul on fire.<p>

Camille didn't mean to kiss James. She really didn't. But they got caught up in the moment and the moment was right—or at least it felt right—but it was still _wrong_. Hurting Logan was never on the agenda, but it happened anyway.

Even when he faked his smile and pretended like everything was okay she could still see right through him, and that made her heart ache. That's what love does to a girl isn't it? It allows her to see through every fake smile or fake laugh or fake _anything_ and just know what's wrong. Love makes her do crazy things.

Crazy things like teaming up with James and locking Logan in a supply closet. Normally doing things like this with one of the guys is fun, but right now it makes her jittery and nervous, like maybe it was the wrong thing to do and it'll only end up hurting everybody. But she still does it.

He bangs on the door and yells at her to let him out. She doesn't listen. When does Camille ever listen, though? Not when her head is whispering to her that she needs Logan in her life and her heart is pounding in agreement. So she sighs, tells him it's for his own good.

He stops banging on the door after a few seconds. Camille breathes a sigh of relief. They have to talk, they have to sort this out; even if it means one of them being locked in a supply closet while the other paces back and forth on the other side in nervousness.

"Camille," Logan says softly.

Camille sucks her bottom lip between her teeth in contemplation. She could always let him out because she _does_ feel bad about this. (She feels bad about a lot of things, especially kissing James even though that was not something she would describe as "bad.")

"If I let you out will you talk to me without running away?" She whispers it because she's afraid of her own voice right now. She might break.

When Logan doesn't answer, she opens the door anyway. He's standing with his back turned, arms crossed over his chest. He swipes at his eyes quickly with one hand before dropping both arms to his sides and slowly turning around to face her.

Before she can speak he's tugging her forward by the buttons of her sweater. "Did you like it?" he asks quietly. "Did you like kissing James?" Now he just sounds sad, like someone stole his puppy and won't give it back; or maybe like his heart is broken.

Camille swallows hard. How is she supposed to answer that? Yes? No? Maybe? I saw fireworks? No, she can't tell him anything. This is Logan: the boy who, when he showed up here, was shy and super smart and witty with his words. Now he's Logan, the one who's still super smart and witty, but takes risks while still guarding his heart and his emotions. She loves both versions. And she needs both of them.

So she kisses him. She kisses him for all she's worth and more, and in the process she finally figures out what kissing Logan is like. It's a thing she's been contemplating since the first time he really kissed her, the first time he really meant it.

If kissing James is like seeing fireworks, then kissing Logan is like seeing a new star. Because stars guide a person home with their brightness and with their beauty. Fireworks burn bright and hot for only a few moments, but stars last for years. Kissing James was brief and special and kissing Logan is like finding a way home, to that place where it all matters the most.

This is where she wants to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, review?<strong>


End file.
